Mon âme pure, et la souillure de leur barbarie
by Carnivore-Encore
Summary: Les 53ème Hunger Games avaient commencés. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout ça, pauvre petite tribut du district 8. J'ai mal, intérieurement comme physiquement. Mais je vais me battre. Pour survivre. Pour vivre à fond. Et surtout, pour la venger.
1. Chapter 1

_Comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai décidé de sortir ma propre fiction Hunger Games, une fic qui me tient à cœur. Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans les chapitre mais là j'ai même pas fini le 2 alors c'est pas gagné. M'enfin..._

_Auteur : Carnivore-Encore (mais ça semble logique)_  
_Raiting : T_  
_Résumé : Les 53ème Hunger Games avaient commencés. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout ça, pauvre petite tribut du district 8. J'ai mal, intérieurement comme physiquement. Mais je vais me battre. Pour survivre. Pour vivre à fond. Et surtout, pour la venger._  
_Disclaimers : Le monde d'Hunger Games appartient tout entier à Suzanne Collins. Les personnages l'on ne retrouve pas dans les livres m'appartiennent tous, à l'exception de futurs personnages de Whystéria et Mélynn, qui sont l'unique propriété de deux de mes amies d'écoles, parce que j'aime penser à elles en écrivant._

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Je me réveille en hurlant, ce matin-là. J'ai fait le même cauchemar, encore et toujours. Il revient à chaque fois à cette nuit de l'année. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et pas en bien. C'est aujourd'hui que l'on tire les malchanceux. C'est le jour de la Moisson. Et mon cauchemar est là, comme depuis mes 12 ans. Je le déteste parce que ce n'est pas un songe horrifique. C'est un songe triste. Et ça, c'est vingt fois pire. Pour moi, les rêves d'horreurs sont impossibles, alors que les tristes oui. Et puis, ils nous détruisent mentalement, eux. Je soupire. Quelle heure est-il ? Cinq heures du matin ? Six ? Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, sinon je me serait pris de la lumière en pleine figure. Je déteste dormir en face de la fenêtre alors qu'elle donne sur l'Est. Mais soit c'était moi, soit c'était Megara. Ça a été moi. Meg est trop jeune pour être réveillée à l'aube. De toute façon je dors peu alors ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça.

Je tourne la tête vers le lit voisin. Meg dort encore, je ne l'ai pas réveillée avec mon cri. Je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Autant qu'elle dorme longtemps, elle échappera plus de temps à l'horreur de ce jour. Je me rappelle à son âge, quand je m'étais réveillée pour la Moisson. J'avais eu une angoisse sourde. Elle était beaucoup moins criante que lors de la précédente, et il y avait eu de quoi. Les images des précédents Hunger Games me reviennent en mémoire. C'est un tribut de carrière qui avait gagné, comme l'année d'avant. Et l'année encore avant. Par contre, il y a trois ans, cela avait été un garçon du district 12. Étonnant, ils ne gagnaient presque jamais.

Le drap contre ma peau me donne un frisson. J'ai beau avoir dormi dedans, il est froid et n'a pas prit ma chaleur corporelle. Il est sale, vieux et troué. Je crois que mon père dormait déjà dedans à mon âge. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien mon drap, je ne vois pas mon père souvent. J'ai l'impression que cela nous rapproche un peu. Je grogne quand mon pied passe dans un trou. Bon, ok, il y a de choses qui ne sont pas cool avec ce drap. Je comprends soudain pourquoi le drap est froid lorsque je sens un vent souffler. Ah oui, forcément. Le vent. La maison est tellement mal isolée qu'il passe sans cesse. Je ne me plains pas cependant. La plupart des gens de mon district n'ont même pas de quoi acheter une couverture. Moi j'en ai une, je suis donc heureuse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on attendrait plutôt de moi. La blague.

Je sais que Panem est situé sur les cendres de ce qui était auparavant appelés Etas-Unis. Je me demande ce que ce nom veut dire. Y aurait-il eut de nombreux pays qui seraient tombés d'accord ? Cela me paraît impossible. Panem n'est pas uni avec d'autres pays. Les autres pays sont devenus barbares depuis les grandes Inondations de 2012. La région où j'habite était auparavant appelée l'Oklahoma. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, car en allant au lac j'ai trouvé un panneau. Il disait « Oklahoma » en direction du district, et « Texas » vers le lac. Mais du deuxième ne reste rien. Il a été totalement englouti par les eaux, il y a 80 ans.

Mon district, c'est le numéro 8, celui des textiles. On fait les uniformes des Pacificateurs, mais aussi les tissus des gens du Capitole. Je serais capable de reconnaître de la soie, du lin, ou tout autre tissu. Bien sur, dans un environnement comme les Hunger Games cela me serait futile. Mais ici, il vaut mieux le savoir. Mon père est un Pacificateur, alors il ne travaille pas dans le textile. Je déteste son travail, car tout le monde me regarde de travers, du coup. Les Pacificateurs du district sont plutôt sévères. Je crois qu'ils ont peur que si ils me parlent et disent quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, je trouve le moyen de me venger grâce au travail de mon paternel. C'est idiot, il me fouetterait lui-même si je désobéissais à une règle. Ma mère, elle, travaille dans les perruques. C'est un travail dur car les faux cheveux coupent les doigts, et ils n'ont pas le droit de tacher les perruques. De plus, leurs blessures s'infectent souvent.

Quelle heure est-il ? Je vois le Soleil qui commence à se lever par la fenêtre. Cela me rappelle une chanson que ma mère me chantait. Quelle était-elle, déjà ?

_Chaque jour le Soleil se lève  
Et pour toi, mon cœur crève  
Si je veux te retrouver,  
Mon âme va se soulever.  
J'ai peur de la mort,  
Peur de mon sort.  
Je voudrais te trouver,  
Mais le Soleil déjà est couché._

Je n'ai jamais compris cette chanson, mais mon père n'aime pas qu'on la chante. Il dit qu'on risque les ennuis à le faire. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. A côté, Meg gigote. Elle marmonne un peu.

« Cora, tais-toi... »

Je me mords la lèvre. Oui, évidemment, j'ai chanté tout haut. Quelle idiote. Je lui murmure de se rendormir, mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Elle a déjà replongé dans les méandres du sommeil bien avant que j'ai fini ma phrase. Quand à moi je sais que ça ne sera pas possible après ma nuit agitée. Je repose ma tête sur le matelas dur. Les images des Hunger Games de l'année dernière me reviennent à nouveau en tête.

Je ne me souviens que vaguement du tribut fille. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux gris, comme moi. C'est une des caractéristiques de notre district, on a presque toutes ces couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux. Meg est une des rares à avoir les yeux bleus. Mais les plus rares sont ceux aux cheveux noirs, comme mon père. Il ne vient pas de ce district, c'est pour ça. Lui vient du 2. Il avait été entraîné pour les Hunger Games, c'est pour ça qu'il était Pacificateur. Mais revenons à la fille. Si je ne me souvenais plus trop d'elle, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mon âge. Elle devait avoir 17 ans à peu près. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Jannalynn mais je n'en suis pas sure du tout. Elle était morte lors du bain de sang.

Le garçon, par contre, je m'en rappelais très bien. Il s'appelait Ioha. Et il avait 12 ans quand il avait été appelé pour prendre part à ce massacre. Il était chétif et petit, alors personne ne donnait cher de sa peau. Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir qu'il avait échappé au massacre de la Corne d'Abondance. Mais il avait passé la première semaine. Quand on est arrivé au septième jour, il a regardé la caméra. Il était sale, n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours. Il avait une grosse entaille dans le ventre et un œil crevé. Mais ce jour-là, il avait sourit. Un paquet lui avait apporté un gâteau, chose inhabituelle aux Hunger Games. Des pains, de l'eau, des médicaments... Mais rarement des gâteaux. Son sourire avait été encore plus grand et il l'avait mangé. Puis, il avait dit « Tu vois, Maman, je t'avais dit que je pourrais avoir 13 ans. » Et puis il s'était allongé dans son abri et s'était endormi, pour ne plus jamais se réveillé.

J'entends du bruit en bas. Quelqu'un est levé, je vais pouvoir descendre. Je remarque que le Soleil est levé. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui se lève à cette heure.

Il est dans la cuisine, à préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, comme tous les matins. Je me demande qui le fera l'an prochain. Peut-être moi. Lui ne le pourra plus, il n'aura plus le temps. Je m'approche en silence de lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce matin, c'est sur, je réussirais à lui faire peur.

« Cora, plutôt que de vouloir m'effrayer, tu pourrais me donner le sel qui est sur la table ? »

Je fais la moue. Raté, il m'a grillé. Je prend l'objet demandé sur la table et le lui tend.

« Comment fais-tu pour m'entendre à chaque fois ?

-Simple, tu as une discrétion pachydermique. »

Pachydermique, rien que ça ? C'est toujours sympa, merci ! A la place, je rétorque :

« Dit le gars qui me réveille chaque matin.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu te réveilles à l'Aube ! » lance-t-il.

Je m'assois sur la table. Il a raison évidemment, mais je ne me laisse pas faire pour longtemps. Cette petite joute fraternelle peut durer longtemps, avec moi, et il le sait.

« C'est peut-être toi qui tire le Soleil jusqu'ici, tient ! »

Il se tait deux minutes et soupire.

« Cora, le Soleil est une boule de gaz en feu immobile dans l'espace et la Terre tourne autour, tu te souviens ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est toujours trop terre à terre, c'est exaspérant. Parfois je me demande si nous sommes bien liés par le sang. Je tapote doucement la table avec deux de mes doigts, dans un tic nerveux.

« Je sais, Layne. Je plaisantais. »

Un silence s'installe. Je déteste le silence, j'ai besoin de cries de joie, de mélodies, de voix. Il faut qu'il y ait du son. Le silence m'est synonyme de mort. Pourtant le silence est partout dans le district. Dans les usines, à l'école. Même au marché, il n'y a pas tant de bruits. Mais le pire des silences est celui qu'il y aura aujourd'hui. Le silence de la Moisson, celui qui précède le tirage au sort d'un nom. C'est cela le silence horrible.

Je regarde mon frère. Il est très grand, contrairement à moi qui suit plutôt petite. Il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus de notre père. J'ai peur pour lui, lors de ces jeux. Son nom sera marqué vingt-cing fois. C'est beaucoup trop, je trouve, mais on avait besoin de tesserae. Le mien y est dix-huit fois. Trois fois seulement de plus que cela ne devrait. Layne refusait toujours que je prenne des tesserae, avant. Mais depuis les cinquantième Jeux de la Faim tout est différent, il a accepté que j'en prenne un chaque année. Cela allège donc ce que lui prend. Ce qui est bien, c'est que Layne ai 18 ans. Mes parents n'auront plus à s'inquiéter pour lui l'an prochain. Il restera Meg et moi, mais deux est déjà mieux que trois. Cela fait déjà un enfant à l'abri. Meg, elle, n'a son nom que deux fois. Elle a 13 ans, il est hors de question qu'elle prenne plus de risque. Elle tiendrait à peine cinq minutes dans l'arène, après tout. Nous devons l'en préserver comme nous le pouvons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare, aujourd'hui ?

-Des œufs brouillés. » répond-il aussitôt

J'écarquille les yeux avec surprise. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Je souris et saute sur mes pieds, allant vérifier par moi-même dans la cuisinière.

« Des œufs ! Par tous les Saints, combien as-tu dépensé pour cette folie ? »

Peut-être que vous me prendrez pour une folle après cette phrase. Mais les œufs sont hors de prix, seul les commerçant ont assez de sous pour s'en acheter. Et comme nous n'en sommes pas, on en a pas souvent.

« J'ai piqué des sous à Papa. »

Encore mieux ! Mon père le fouetterait si il venait à 'apprendre. Il gagne plus d'argent que le plus petit des commerçant, mais il ne partage pas avec notre famille. Il dit qu'il le garde en cas de besoin. Mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là. Le besoin serait le cas où l'un de nous irait aux Hunger Games et reviendrait dans une boite en bois. Il faut beaucoup de moyens pour obtenir le droit d'enterrement. Si on débourse trop, on ne l'aura pas et on sera obligé de brûler le corps. Alors, on serait de la cendre dans une urne qui ferait pleurer nos parents chaque fois qu'ils poseraient les yeux dessus. Pas super.

Je l'aide à cuisiner, puis notre mère arrive. Elle devait être jolie, autrefois, mais maintenant elle n'est plus que soucis. Se cheveux blonds sont clairsemés de multitudes de cheveux gris, alors qu'elle n'est pas si vieille. Son visage est marqué par la fatigue et le stress, et ses mains sont pleines de coupures plus ou moins infectées. C'est à cause de ces infections que ma mère ne cuisine pas. Elle mettrait du pus dans la nourriture, et ça ne serait pas très ragoutant. On lui sourit et je met la table. Ma mère me regarde.

« Tu mets la robe bleue, aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, tu ne comptais pas la mettre, j'espère ?

-Non, c'est bon, je vais mettre la grise. »

A vrai dire, je me fiche de ma tenue pour la Moisson. Si je le pouvais, j'irais en pantalon, mais nous sommes tenu d'être dans de beaux vêtements alors je met de belles robes. Cela me révolte, ça veut dire qu'on se fait beau pour aller peut-être mourir. On devrait y aller en tenue de deuil ! Je frissonne. En fait non. Je ne veux pas remettre ma robe noire. Elle m'effraie et me fait peur. Je le porte dans mon rêve, c'est sûrement pour cela.

Meg se lève tard, mais le dernier arrivé est mon père. Il a travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit, et normalement il devrait dormir encore. Mais ils ont besoin de lui pour la Moisson alors il est déjà levé malgré ses quelques heures de sommeil.

Quand on a finit, ma mère nous fait remonter dans notre chambre, Megara et moi. Elle nous débarbouille comme si on ne savait pas le faire nous-même, mais on la laisse. On sait qu'elle prend plaisir à s'occuper de nous. Il paraît qu'avant les parents pouvaient s'occuper chaque jours de leurs enfants. Cela devait être une belle époque, car à partir de mes deux ans j'ai dû apprendre à me laver toutes seule, ma mère était trop occupée avec Meg. Elle a sortit les robes que nous allions mettre. Je reconnais celle de Meg, je l'avais mise aussi à son âge. C'est une robe toute simple rose. Cela lui ira bien, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Elle lui attache les bretelles dans le dos puis passe à moi. Ma robe vient directement de la garde-robe de ma mère. C'est une robe bustier bleus qui m'arrive presque aux pieds. Il y a quelques lignes de broderie un peu plus clair, mais sinon elle est toute simple. Quand je tourne, le tissu se soulève. J'aime bien les robe comme ça, je me sens libre de mouvement, dedans. Je passe doucement ma main sur le tissu. Je souris parce que je le reconnais. C'est du crêpe et en soie rien de moins ! Cette robe a beau être simple, je suis sure qu'elle vaut beaucoup.

Ma mère attaque ensuite la coiffure. En temps que perruquière, elle s'y connaît plus que bien et peut faire des merveilles. Pour ma sœur, elle fait des macarons. Deux chignons au niveau des oreilles. Ça lui va bien, je trouve. Elle a l'air sage et innocente, ce qu'elle est, après tout. Puis, ma mère se charge de moi. Elle me fait ce qui s'appelle un huluberlu. Elle boucle mes cheveux et les met dans tous les sens. Cela fait mal coiffée et en même temps on voit que ma coiffure a été réfléchie. Je souris. Cette coiffure me correspond.

J'entends toquer à la porte. Je sais déjà qui c'est, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre un air interrogateur, malgré que je sens un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Ma sœur glousse, ce lui vaut un regard noir, et j'entends mon frère crier :

« Cora, c'est pour toi ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question, mais si je connais déjà la réponse. Alors tout en dévalant les marches menant à mon salon et à la porte d'entrée, je demande :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Le prince charmant. »

J'arrive devant la porte et prend le temps de taper gentiment mon frère à l'épaule, équivalent du regard que j'ai décoché à ma sœur.

« On est pas ensemble, crétin. »

Puis, j'ouvre la porte et sourit à mon meilleur amie, Lyscan. Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis toujours, ou presque. On a le même âge et avons toujours été ensemble en classe. Nous sommes très vite devenus des inséparables. Il a les cheveux tout aussi blonds que moi, et des yeux gris légèrement plus foncés. Il est magnifique selon moi. Et non, comme je l'ai dit à mon cher frère, on est pas ensemble. Cela fait depuis nos 14 ans que tout le monde dit qu'on est le petit couple de l'école ou autres choses du même genre. Mais moi je sais bien que nous ne sommes que meilleurs amis. A mon plus grand malheur, je dois l'avouer. Lyscan est doux, gentil et soucieux des autres. Il est courageux et fort et... Je m'égare. Toujours est-il que depuis quelques mois, je donnais raison au rumeur en considérant Lyscan comme plus que mon ami. Je crois qu'en réalité j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis très longtemps, sans m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne faisais pas d'illusion, je n'étais pas son genre de fille. J'étais trop à cheval sur les règles pour ça, lui préférait les rebelles dans l'âme.

« Salut !

-Quel entrain, jeune gracieuse. »

Je souris au petit surnom. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout gracieuse. C'est juste parce que mon prénom veut dire Jeune fille gracieuse. Résultât, il m'appelle comme ça de temps à autre, mais mon surnom le plus courant est Corail. Il dit que ça ressemble à Cora. C'est vrai mais je trouve ça bizarre comme surnom, tout de même. Je lui tire gentiment la langue.

« J'ai plus le droit d'être contente de te voir ? Rétorquais-je.

-Si, évidemment. A ta place, je serais heureuse de me voir, moi aussi.

-Trop drôle, Switch ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais qu'il déteste que je l'appelle par son nom de famille, c'est pour ça que je le faisais souvent. Il m'attire contre lui, me serrant dans ses bras, et je vis avec horreur mon visage se rapprocher du sien. Enfin, avec bonheur devrais-je dire, mais comme j'avais une horrible envie de l'embrasser ça en devenait horrifique. Il me regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« Mais je suis aussi très content de te voir, Corail... »

Je ne le vois bien sur pas, mais je sens que je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens, quand il fait ça. Il me lâche finalement en riant. Évidement, pour lui tout ça n'est qu'une blague, puisqu'il ignore que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Mais bon sang, quelle idée de mettre son si adorable visage près du mien !

« T'es trop coincée, Cora. »

Je me rebiffe sous la remarque. Je ne suis pas du tout coincée, juste amoureuse, idiot ! Non, j'allais quand même pas lui dire ça.

« Après tu râles parce qu'il y a des rumeurs sur nous, mais tu m'étonnes, aussi ! T'as pas vu comment tu me prends contre toi et tout !

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça désagréable. »

Non, pas du tout, d'ailleurs si tu m'embrassais ça me dérangerais pas non plus. Ah, non, vilaine Cora, faut pas penser ça. Sinon tu vas parler tout haut, idiote. Mais en même temps, j'allais pas lui mentir non plus en disant que je trouvais cela désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas le propos ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es en train de donner raison aux rumeurs. Je croyais que tu détestais les racontars. »

Il leva un sourcils. Ah non, là ça suffit. Qu'il arrête de me faire craquer, je vais pas résister. Il fait toujours des gestes qui le rend encore plus craquant à mes yeux. Une voix résonna alors derrière moi.

« Eh bah alors, vous ne m'attendez pas ? »

Je me retourne pour voir Iris arriver vers nous en souriant. Iris est une amie à nous, mais on s'entend moins avec elle que l'un avec l'autre. Cependant, je l'adore quand même. On se connaît depuis trois ans, mais je lui suis redevable. Je sais qu'elle peut être un soutien pour moi, elle me l'a déjà démontré alors qu'on ne se connaissait que de vue. En ce jour de Moisson, je sais que j'en aurais énormément besoin.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place, où beaucoup de monde est déjà. Nous allons faire la prise de sang habituelle puis allons à notre place. Lyscan va rejoindre les garçons de notre âge, alors que je m'installe à côté d'Iris dans le rang des filles de 15 ans. Je vois Meg avec les 13 ans, et Layne avec les 18, ce qui m'informe que cela va bientôt commencé. Ils sont toujours dans les derniers.

Trois personnes apparaissent et s'assoient sur les chaises présentes sur l'estrade. La première personne est le maire Wild, qui dirige note ville. Vieux, des cheveux grisonnants et un problème élocution depuis qu'il a eut une attaque vasculaire cérébrale, il ne donne pas la meilleure image qui soit du district. La femme à côté de lui n'est pas du district mais du Capitole. Elle a une choucroute jaune sur la tête, et son maquillage est outrancier. Un rouge à lèvre jaune en forme de cœur, des faux-cils plus longs que des bras et tes tatouages jaunes jusque sur le visage. Elle est vraiment grotesque, jusque dans sa tenue étriquée. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Après tout, peu importe que cela soit moche, puisque c'était la mode ! La troisième personne est Latraviata, mais tout le monde l'appelle Latra pour aller plus vite. Elle a gagné les 26éme Hunger Games à l'âge de 15 ans, mon âge en fait. Ce qui fait désormais 27 ans. Je n'étais pas née, bien sur, aussi j'ignore comment elle a fait pour remporter ces jeux. Elle fait vieille, je lui donnerais 55 ans alors qu'elle n'a que la quarantaine. Elle a les cheveux complètements gris, les yeux tristes et les épaules voûtées. Ce doit être dur de voir chaque année les deux gosses dont on est responsable mourir. Je suis sure que c'est une bonne mentor, c'est juste que les Tributs n'ont pas de chance. Face à des Carrières, ils ne font pas le poids.

Enfin, midi sonne. C'est l'heure, ça y est. Le maire se lève et entonne son discours. Le sien est toujours bien plus long que celui des autres districts, car il y a des mots pour lesquels ils doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de le prononcer à peu près correctement. On pourrait croire qu'à force de le débiter chaque année, il lui vient facilement mais non, il a toujours autant de mal à le prononcer. Les mots comme inondations ou Hunger Games deviennent de vraies épreuves de prononciation pour le pauvre maire. On pourrait demander à changer de chef pour notre district, mais à part lui personne n'a le courage de se présenter. Alors notre maire reste et restera Wild jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci, et alors une autre personne sera obligée de prendre les commandes. Il arrive au moment de lister les gagnants. En cela, il a de la chance : elle est très loin d'être longue. Cette énonciation doit être plus longue dans le district 2 ou le 1, par contre. Dans notre district, il n'y a eu que trois gagnants. Le premier, Elobrac Fiz, avait remporté les 2éme Hunger Games. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas de carrières, et tous les districts étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Il aurait du avoir 69 ans cette année, mais il était mort i ans d'une maladie à la gorge. Quand au deuxième gagnant, Zig Westcock avait remporté les 13ème Hunger Games à 13 ans. Il plaisantais en disant que c'était son chiffre porte-bonheur. Mais le pauvre n'avait pas supporté la culpabilité d'avoir tué tous ces gens, alors il avait attendu que quelqu'un d'autre gagne. Quand Latra avait remporté la troisième victoire de ce district, on l'avait retrouvé pendu. Du coup, elle était toute seule pour conseiller tous ces jeunes. L'horreur.

L'hôtesse des tributs s'avancent. Je me demande ce qu'il est arrivé à Noly Starks, celle qui assurait ce rôle l'année dernière, ainsi que toutes les précédentes années. On l'aimait bien, Noly, parce qu'elle était froide et détachée. Elle était pleine de compassion pour les tributs, et quand elle les annonçait elle ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à faire croire qu'ils étaient heureux d'être là. La nouvelle a un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je la déteste déjà. Elle s'avance en sautillant, exercice qui me semble périlleux vu la hauteur astronomique de ses talons aiguilles. Elle sourit et s'empare du micro. J'ai envie de lui donner une baffe, tellement son sourire m'exaspère. A la place, je ne peux que l'entendre déclamer d'une voix aiguë qui crisse dans les oreilles :

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

On dirait presque qu'elle se prend pour je ne sais quel maître du jeu d'un jeu de rôle. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui s'amuse d'être là. Comment peut-elle seulement apprécier ce boulot ? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle dans le fait d'envoyer des enfants à l'abattoir ? Elle commence à minauder sur le fait que c'est un grand honneur pour elle d'être avec nous aujourd'hui, et qu'elle est ravie de voir les visages de ceux que l'ont appelle au Capitole les « Soyeux ». Douce farce. Nous ne sommes pas des tissus, enfin. Mais personne ne fait de remarque car ce serait très mal vu, et ça mettrait directement notre nom dans la liste des tributs. Quoi, vous n'allez pas dire que vous pensez vraiment que tout cela est dû au hasard ? Pauvre naïfs, cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons compris que le tirage au sort est truqué. La preuve en est que les tributs sont parfois de la famille d'anciens tributs. Je me rappelle l'année où la fille de Latra a été envoyée. Cela a dû être un coup dur pour elle, mais en public elle n'en montrait jamais rien.

Puis, elle s'avance vers la grosse boule qui contient les noms des filles. Cela me rappelle que je ne sais pas son nom, à elle. Ils ont dû le dire mais je n'ai pas écouté. Le silence s'installe sur la place, ce fameux silence que je déteste en tout point. Je serre les dents. Dans quelques instants, un nom va raisonner. Une fille va être amenée sur cette estrade. Elle sera arrachée à sa famille, on lui mettra une arme dans les mains et on lui dira « Tue ». Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le fera autant qu'elle le pourra.

La femme revient vers le micro et décachette le petit papier. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine et je serre fort la main d'Iris dans la mienne. J'ai peur pour elle, c'est mon amie la plus proche avec Lyscan. Je me pétrifie d'horreur. Oh bon sang, et si c'était Iris et Lyscan ? Non, pitié. Pas mes deux meilleurs amis d'un coup. D'autres possibilités s'imposent à moi avec horreur. Iris et Layne. Meg et Layne. Meg et Lyscan. Je sens que je vais défaillir. Non, il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas. Si je le fais, je raterais le nom, et je ne saurais jamais... Enfin, si, je le saurais mais si ça se trouve je raterais le soulagement, ou si il s'agit de l'un d'eux, je raterais les quelques minutes que nous avons pour leur dire au revoir. Il en est hors de question.

La voix qui m'exaspère tant raisonne enfin.

« Coraliane Evrilynn. »

Je me fige. J'avais raison. Le tirage est truqué. Il est impossible que le hasard fasse qu'à trois ans d'intervalle deux personnes de la même famille soient envoyées dans l'arène. Hors, la personne qui vient d'être tirée a déjà eu quelqu'un de sa famille tirée au sort lors de l'Expiation. C'est trop gros, cela se voit trop. Ils auraient dû attendre un peu. Je sens la main d'Iris broyer la mienne. Elle pleure, je le devine, et je sais que cette fois-ci elle ne pourra pas me consoler comme elle l'a fait par le passé. Elle est trop triste pour y penser. Lyscan regarde dans notre direction. Il est pâle comme la mort, et je me demande si il ne va pas s'évanouir. Même à cette distance je vois que lui aussi retient ses larmes. Meg et Layne sont figés, crispés. Moi, je ressent comme un vide dans mon cœur. Je sentais que cela arriverait. Après tout, l'occasion était trop belle, ils étaient obligés de mettre un jour cette personne dans l'arène. Cela allait faire de l'audience, au Capitole.

La femme répète le nom de la fille, afin que celle-ci vienne s'avancer. Je m'en étais doutée. Alors j'étais calme. Mon cauchemar était devenu réel, désormais. J'avais eu raison, le matin. J'aurais dû mettre ma robe noire, ma robe de deuil. Ma robe de mort.

Parce que j'allais flirter avec la mort, c'était obligé.

Après tout, le nom que cette bonne femme venue du Capitole venait de tirer, c'était le mien.

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avais dit que je m'avancerais mais je ne l'ai pas fait, honte à moi. J'ai un rythme purement horrible, j'ai pas du tout commencé le trois... :/ J'espère que pendant les vacances j'arriverais à m'avancer un peu plus, mais là... Surtout que je suis en même temps sur un OS Percy Jackson qui me donne du fil à retordre. _ Enfin, voilà quand même le 2 !**

**Disclaimers : Le monde d'Hunger Games appartient tout entier à Suzanne Collins. Les personnages l'on ne retrouve pas dans les livres m'appartiennent tous, à l'exception de futurs personnages de Whystéria et Mélynn, qui sont l'unique propriété de deux de mes amies d'écoles, parce que j'aime penser à elles en écrivant.**

* * *

Vous avez déjà été dans une situation ou, quoi que vous fassiez, vous avez l'impression que vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps ? Dans mon cas c'est loin d'être une impression, cependant. Il est presque clair que je vais mourir. J'entends déjà le temps me crier « Tic tac tic tac » dans l'oreille. Combien de temps me reste-t-il probablement à vivre ? Si je compte bien, je suis déjà à une semaine de rentrer dans l'arène. Cela fait bien peu de temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules. J'as peur même si je m'y attendais. Je suis perdue, aussi, je crois que je ne sais plus où je suis. J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois que des visages tristes. Ou indifférent. Mais surtout triste, même chez ceux que je ne connais pas. Je suis dans une forêt de visage, sur une autre planète. Je vais bien.

La main d'Iris qui serre la mienne si fort qu'elle devient bleu me ramène à la réalité. Ajoutez à cela le fait que la femme du Capitole répéte mon nom. Je me redresse. Je sens des larmes aux coins de mes yeux. je suis triste pour ma famille qui revit des horreurs. Je suis triste aussi pour Iris, avec Lyscan on est ses seuls amis. Et puis triste pour Lyscan, justement, qui perd la personne qui, il me l'avait avoué, compte le plus pour lui. Et en un sens, je suis triste pour moi. C'est moche de risquer sa vie à 15 ans, on est encore que des enfants. Mais cela aurait pu être quelqu'un de 12 ans, justement. Il vaut sûrement mieux que cela soit moi. je suis raide et tendue. Je ne dois pas donner une très bonne opinion de moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'on pensera, à vrai dire, mais je dois penser au sponsors. Je soupire intérieurement. Je ne connais pas encore mes adversaires mais je pense déjà à me battre d'arrache-pied pour survivre. Je me trouve pathétique et ridicule.

Il n'y a que quelques mètres jusqu'à l'estrade mais le temps pour y arriver me semble être des heures, comme si tout est ralenti autour de moi. Mon cerveau doit dysfonctionner. Je monte les marches et je regarde les Pacificateurs. Je reconnais mon père sous son masque et je cru voir une larme. Je n'en serais jamais sure cependant. Ça y est, je suis face à tout le monde. Il me faut bien du courage pour ne pas pleurer, mais je réussi à me maîtriser, ce qui me surpris moi-même. En règle général, si j'ai vraiment besoin de pleurer je ne peux pas me retenir. Cette fois cependant les larmes restent tranquillement au coin de mes yeux. Mes cris restent aussi dans ma gorge, et pourtant j'en aurais des choses à dire. Mais je me retiens. Parce que je ne peux pas leur dire ça, pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Ça serait avouer avoir menti à tout le monde. Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne vois plus Iris et Lyscan dans cette masse. Mais Layne est grand et je l'aperçois, le visage fermé. Megara est dans les premiers rangs. Elle pleure à gros sanglots. J'aimerais tant aller la réconforter, mais je ne peux pas et même si je le pouvais je n'y arriverais pas. Mes jambes refusent de bouger d'un seul millimètre. L'exécrable femme me tapote l'épaule, puis va prendre un papier dans la boule des garçons.

Je pourrais dire que j'ai stressé pour Lyscan et Layne mais ça serait mentir. Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps, elle est déjà en train d'annoncer le garçon qui ira avec moi se faire massacrer.

« César Linus ! »

Le public se retourne vers l'intéressé, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à le voir. Il doit être petit. La femme répète le nom et le garçon s'avance, déjà totalement en larme. J'ai de la peine pour lui puis je manque de hoqueter de surprise. Il a environ 13 ans, ce qui fait qu'il est très jeune pour ces jeux, tout comme Megara. Il a les cheveux blonds, comme elle et moi. Et surtout il a les yeux bleus, comme elle. Même dans son visage ou sa façon de se tenir, je crois voir ma petite sœur. Mon cœur se pince. Je vais devoir me battre contre le garçon qui doit le plus ressembler à ma sœur de tout le district. Je sais d'avance que ce n'est pas moi qui le tuerait. Je n'y arriverai sûrement pas.

L'horrible femme du Capitole a un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure. En la regardant de prés, je vois que sous son maquillage elle semble avoir dans les 25 ans. Mais je ne me laisse pas avoir, la chirurgie esthétique on sait ce que c'est, dans le district. Même si nous ne l'utilisons jamais. Je remarque qu'elle a les yeux marrons, chose qui n'existe presque pas chez nous. Elle me regarde comme pour m'encourager et je me renfrogne un peu. Je ne veux pas de ses encouragements. Pas d'elle. De ma famille et mes amies oui. Mais pas d'une inconnue venue me condamner.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez ceux qui, pour cette Cinquante-troisième édition des Hunger Games, seront les tributs du District 8 ! » lance-t-elle.

Les gens applaudissent, bien forcé. Mais c'est plus par politesse que par accord. Le maire se lance alors dans le discours de la Trahison. Discours déjà très long à la base. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela donne dans la bouche de ce cher Wild. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en tout cas. Puis, César et moi nous serons la main. Elle est toute petite, sa main, et lui même n'est pas grand du tout. A côté de lui, je me sens grande pour une première fois dans ma vie. L'hymne retentit et nous nous retournons à nouveau vers le public, avant qu'un groupe de Pacificateurs ne vienne nous escorter jusque dans la mairie.

Dans le groupe, il y a mon père. Je le sais parce que je sens une main prendre la mienne depuis derrière. Je ne me retourne pas de peur de fondre en larme en lui sautant au cou. Mais pas pendant qu'il travaille. Surtout pas alors que je suis une tribut et que les visages de tous ces téléspectateurs sont tournés vers moi. Alors je me contente de lui rendre la faible pression sur ma main. Il la serea beaucoup plus fort et je comprends le message. Il ne pourra pas venir me voir pour me faire ses adieux. Cette pression est tout ce que j'aurais en guise d'au revoir. Je refoule des larmes qui arrivent et m'agrippe à lui. Mais déjà on me pousse dans une salle de la Mairie et il me lâche. Je croise un éclair bleu à un moment puis la porte se ferme. Au revoir Papa.

La porte n'était pas fermée depuis cinq minutes que déjà elle s'ouvre sur ma mère, suivie bien sur de mon frère et ma sœur. Elle se jette sur moi en pleurant comme une madeleine. Je crois qu'elle parle mais je suis loin d'en être sure tant ses sanglots rendent toute tentative de dialogue impossible. Je me contente de la serrer contre moi, fort, très fort. Je la serre du plus fort que je peux. Je sis son désespoir, et pour mon malheur je me mets à pleurer avec elle. Tant pis pour les caméra, ils n'auront qu'à prendre mes yeux rouges en bon gros plan, qu'on voit un peu la douleur moral d'une telle annonce que celle de sa participation à un jeu aussi morbide. Je regarde comme je le peux avec mes yeux brouiller par dessus l'épaule de ma mère. Mon frère ne pleure pas, il ne pleure plus depuis la dernière fois. Depuis qu'on l'a perdue elle... Meg pleure à chaudes larmes, elle, et je la comprend. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle a à entendre un nom fatidique, alors qu'elle n'a que 13 ans... Dire qu'elle en avait à peine 10 la première fois...

Je crois que ma mère arrête de pleurer car elle arrive enfin à articuler quelque chose.

« Mon bébé... »

En temps normal, je déteste qu'elle m'appelle comme ça mais je fais une exception aujourd'hui. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le cœur à la reprendre sur un truc aussi débile. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux gris et blonds pour la réconforter, même si je sais ce geste complètement inutile. Je sais qu'elle se repasse encore les scènes d'il y a trois ans... Non, Cora, n'y pense pas. Tu vas rater les au revoir à ta famille ! Parce que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur que oui ! Je vais essayer de revenir, enfin !

« Pourquoi toi, Cora, pourquoi ? »

Je soupire. Elle sait très bien la réponse, aussi bien que moi. Mais je la laisse parler, blasphémer le Capitole de lui en enlever deux en trois ans. Enfin, elle me regarde dans les yeux et arrête de pleurer.

« Gagne des sponsors, Cora. Tu es jolie, tu devrais pouvoir miser là-dessus. Compte sur tout tes sponsors. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Je n'ai pas envie de la contredire vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lancer.

« Oui mais arrivé dans l'arène ? Je vais pas tuer les gens avec des aiguilles, Maman !

-Tu peux toujours essayer ! »

Je lui caresse la joue sans répondre. Ma pauvre mère est en train de perdre les pédales, c'est certain. Quoi, elle s'imagine que je vais tuer des enfants plus grands et musclés que moi avec des aiguilles à coudre ? Je vais aussi leur infecter leurs plaies à coup de perruque et les étrangler avec du tissu ? Pourquoi pas, quitte à mourir autant tout essayer, après tout. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sens ma mère me lâcher, et le petit corps de Megara se blottir contre moi. Je lui essuie doucement ses larmes et elle me regarde dans les yeux. On ne dit rien, au début, on se contente de se regarder en sachant que c'est sûrement la dernière image que l'on a l'une de l'autre.

« Tu vas revenir, hein ? » demande-t-elle.

Je me crispe un peu. J'aimerais lui promettre que oui, je vais revenir. J'aimerais lui dire que je vais tous les massacrer et revenir couverte de gloire. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Ces promesses de servent à rien, j'en ai déjà eu la preuve. N'avais-je pas moi-même posé cette question il y a de cela trois ans ? Il me semble bien que oui. Et cette promesse que j'avais obtenue en réponse... Elle n'avait servie à rien, on ne me l'avait pas ramenée. Je croise alors les yeux suppliant de Megara et mon cœur se serre. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Elle veut encore espérer, avoir une promesse à laquelle se tenir. Elle a BESOIN que je lui dise que je rentrerais vivante. Alors les mots franchissent mes lèvres sans vraiment que je le veuille.

« Je te jure que je rentrerais. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Ce genre de promesse ne me mènera à rien. Ou alors pourra être un bon carburant lors des jeux. J'hésite fortement entre les deux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une chance sur des millions de tenir cette promesse. Et intérieurement, je me promets de tout faire pour la tenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Puis, c'est à mon frère de me prendre contre lui. Il ne se perd pas en larme, il ne fait que me prendre dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il peut. Sans me regarder, sûrement pour s'éviter de pleurer, il commence à me faire des recommandations.

« Tu es petite et rapide, mise sur ça. La discrétion est une bonne forme d'autodéfense. Tu réussiras plus facilement à fuir les ennemis. Et prends des armes à distance, si tu peux. Évite les combats direct et ça devrais aller. »

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un grand stratège me parler. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir comme mentor, tout serait tellement plus simple dans ce cas... Mais cela voudrait dire que lui aussi aurait été pigé un jour pour les Hunger Games. Je préfère l'avoir comme simple grand frère que comme mentor, si c'est ça.

« D'accord, je ferais ça... Mais les armes à distances...

-Tu étais forte quand on jouait à lancer des aiguilles sur une cible, tu devrais y arriver. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a raison mais cela remonte à au moins 6 ans ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais gardé cette habilité. J'espère que oui, évidemment, mais que ce passera-t-il sinon ? Je serais tuée à coup sur. Déjà que là mes chances sont faibles... Néanmoins, je sens un souffle d'espoir m'envahir. J'ai une chance ! Une chance infime mais une chance ! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant je reprends peu à peu espoir. Pour presque rien, j'arriverais même à me convaincre que je serais la gagnante de cette année... Layne glisse un objet dans ma main. Je ne vois pas ce que c'est mais je sens que c'est du tissu, et j'arrive bizarrement à le reconnaître sans l'identifié. Je connais ce tissu, je connais ces fibres, je connais ce croisillon des fils. J'ai déjà touché cet objet, plus d'une fois. Mais quel est-il ? Esseulé dans ma main, il ne semble qu'un simple bout de tissu, mais connaissant Layne ce n'est pas ça. Si il veut que j'emmène un objet dans l'arène, c'est qu'il a de la valeur, qu'il saura me rappeler des souvenirs qui viennent d'ici.

Tous me serrent une dernière fois contre eux, et les Pacificateurs viennent les chercher. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder l'objet donné que déjà Lyscan entre dans la pièce. Il me serre contre lui jusqu'à m'étouffer, et malgré la situation, je me retrouve à rougir. Et à pleurer, aussi, allez comprendre.

« Ne meurs pas... J't'en supplie, Cora, ne meurs pas... »

Je le regarde, surprise d'entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Il pleure à chaudes larmes et ses yeux sont rouge, signe que cela fait plusieurs bonnes minutes déjà qu'il pleure. Il a le regard suppliant, le visage triste. Mon cœur se serre de le voir comme ça. Lyscan est toujours le genre fier, celui qui normalement prouve le dicton qui dit que les garçons ne pleurent jamais. En temps normal, il se couperait une main plutôt que de verser une larme. Et il est là, contre moi, si fragile et si triste. Il a rangé sa fierté dans un tiroir, aujourd'hui il est juste perdu. J'essuie doucement une de ses larmes.

« Lyscan... » soufflais-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il tourne ses grands yeux gris vers les miens. Je plonge dedans, n'arrivant plus à rien dire. J'ai l'impression de lire tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux, et en même temps de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il veut me faire passer. Il y a de la souffrance, de la tendresse, du désespoirs... Mais ça, cette petite lueur, elle veut dire quoi ?

« Lyscan..., répétais-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

-Tu vas revenir. »

Je fermes les yeux et enfouie ma tête dans son cou. Il sent bon, il sent la fleur. Sûrement parce que ses parents travaillent dans les parfums. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur de lui dire quelque chose que je ne serais pas en mesure d'accomplir. Avec Megara j'ai évité légèrement la promesse. J'avais dit que je rentrerais, mais je n'avais pas précisé si je serais morte ou vivante à ce moment là. Mais Lyscan saurait me faire arracher cette promesse en bonne et due forme.

« Tu vas t'en sortir..., murmure-t-il.

-C'est un vœu ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il relève ma tête pour me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Non, pas un vœu. Même pas un souhait.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

-C'est une promesse... »

Et sur ces mots, il fut le truc que j'attendais le plus depuis ces quelques derniers mois. Il m'embrassa. Dans un autre contexte, je crois que j'aurais été la fille de quinze ans la plus heureuse du monde. A la place, je suis la fille de quinze ans la plus désespérée du monde. J'aime un garçon, qui m'aime en retour, et je vaiss probablement mourir d'ici à une semaine. Franchement, y a pas plus cool comme truc, non ?

J'ai envie que le temps s'arrête, là, maintenant. Je veux que ce moment reste définitivement sur pause. Je suis tellement bien que je ne vois pas le temps passer. On s'embrasse encore, et encore, inlassables et désespérés. Ces baisers ont des goûts de trop peu, de début trop vite achevé et de fin trop vite arrivée. Je vais perdre tout ça à jamais. Non. Non, pas à jamais ! je vais revenir, il le faut. Je vais revenir, devenir riche. Je pourrais nourrir ma famille et la sienne, et puis un jour on se mariera et je pourrais l'embrasser autant que je veux, jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout ce que j'aurais fait pour obtenir le droit de l'embrasser encore. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie même qui je suis, peut-être ?

Soudain, je sens qu'on l'arrache à moi. C'est un Pacificateur, qui n'est pas mon père. Je tente de le retenir, pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais l'homme me l'enlève. La porte se ferme en claquant et je me recroqueville dans un coin. Je pleure, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Plus personne ne vient. Iris ne vient pas contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser. Elle est peut-être trop triste, ou peut-être est-elle tombée dans l'inconscience ? J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas déjà en train de m'oublier pour ne pas souffrir, alors qu'elle m'avait tant soutenue il y a trois ans. Je soupire entre mes larmes et sent soudain du tissu entre mes doigts. Le cadeau de Layne. J'ouvre doucement la main.

C'est un bout de tissu arraché d'un vêtement. Il est assez grand pour que je m'attache les cheveux avec, mais trop petit pour que les juges pensent que je puisse m'en servir pour étrangler quelqu'un. C'est l'objet parfait à emporter pour se rappeler notre district une fois dans l'arène. Les motifs me disent quelque chose mais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je me suis forcée à oublier. Je le retourne et je les vois. Les initiales. SES initiales.

**C. E.**

_C'est un jour de pluie comme on en voit rarement dans le district 8. Je me suis réveillée tôt, pour un fois. En temps normal, je me réveille tard, c'est elle qui se lève la première. Mais pas cette fois. Elle a eu un sommeil agité, il faut dire. Alors maintenant qu'il ne l'est plus, elle dort comme un bébé. Je reste dans mon lit et la regarde. Parfois je me demande... Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle est elle et que je suis moi ? Nous nous ressemblons tant, et nous sommes tellement complices ! Parfois, je viens à douter qui est Coraliane et qui est Enola. Je me demande si ce n'est pas l'inverse, en fait. Mais non, on est bien qui on est, officiellement._

_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, gris comme les miens, et elle me sourit. Je lis sa question, dans son regard. Elle me taquine en faisait remarquer que je suis déjà réveillée. Je lui tire la langue en lui faisant remarquer de la même façon que c'est elle qui hiberne comme un ours. Elle rit légèrement et je lui sourit à mon tour. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, pour parler, nous regarder nous suffisait pour nous comprendre. Puis, elle prit la parole :_

_« On va manger ?_

_-T'as déjà faim, toi ? Répliquais-je aussitôt._

_-Bien sur, autant que toi. » rit-elle._

_Je la suis dans son rire. Elle dit vrai, nous avons toujours faim en même temps. D'ailleurs, nous faisons beaucoup de choses en même temps. On parle souvent en même temps. On pense parfois en même temps. Quand on nous pose une question à l'école, on lève la main en même temps. C'est comme si le fait de naître en même temps avait fait que nous ferions tout en même temps toute notre vie. Je m'imagine déjà me marier en même temps qu'elle, ou avoir notre premier enfant en même temps. Il est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de jumeaux, ce serait tellement amusant. Mais on devra se contenter d'avoir des enfants un par un._

_Elle se lève et m'incite à faire de même. On se prépare et on attache nos bandeau en les échangeant. On adore jouer à échanger nos rôles, les autres n'y voient que du feu ! Et nos bandeaux sont des bouts de tissus avec nos initiales, pour que les gens nous différencient. Mais ça ne marche pas vu qu'on les échange. Maman plaisante souvent en disant qu'on devrait se faire tatouer notre prénom sur le front, mais là encore on réussirait à prendre le prénom de l'autre, même si ça serait définitif. Je fais un grand sourire à ma jumelle et lui lance :_

_« On y va Enola ? »_

_Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Toujours, Cora, toujours ! »_

_Nous rions, chose qui arrive rarement lors des Moissons, surtout à notre âge. Cette année, nous sommes éligibles pour la première fois. Mais nous n'avons pas peur. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul tribut féminin. Et il est hors de propos que nous soyons séparés. Alors on va pas être pigés, hein ? Ça serait idiot. Et impossible._

« Mademoiselle Evrilynn. »

Je sursaute violemment. Où étais-je passée ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vision ? Je n'avais quand même pas été sujette à un flash-back ! Oh non, si jamais ça m'arrive au beau milieu de l'arène, je serais marron. Je ferme les yeux et me force à respirer calmement. Puis, je me tourne vers le Pacificateur, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Vous devez nous suivre, mademoiselle. » m'informe-t-il.

J'ai soudain envie de prendre racine, de ne plus bouger. Je veux être ailleurs, ne pas être là. Je veux partir, partir loin des Hunger Games, loin de tout. Je regarde le morceau de tissu. C.E. Ses initiales. Je m'efforce de ne pas repenser à elle, pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle absence. Je me mord violemment la lèvre et je suis le Pacificateur, direction la gare, le Capitole et enfin ma mort probable.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand je mettrais le 3 mais je vais essayer de me grouiller.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Au final, je suis tellement partie en vacance que je n'ai même pas avancé... J'ai quand même fini mon chapitre il y a deux semaine et demi mais un malheureux concours de circonstance a fait que je ne peux le poster que maintenant... Bon... Bah pourquoi pas, hein... Un grand pardon à ceux qui me suivent, si certains me suivent. Et enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimers : Le monde d'Hunger Games appartient tout entier à Suzanne Collins. Les personnages l'on ne retrouve pas dans les livres m'appartiennent tous, à l'exception de futurs personnages de Whystéria et Mélynn, qui sont l'unique propriété de deux de mes amies d'écoles, parce que j'aime penser à elles en écrivant.**

* * *

Le train est plus luxueux que tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. Si, si, je vous jure. Des rideaux de soie ? Des verres de cristal ? Des couverts en argent ? De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je suis contente d'avoir au moins une fois eu l'occasion de connaître le luxe. Ce n'est pas en mon district que je trouverais des choses pareils, c'est clair et net. Je crois que j'ai des paillettes plein les yeux, car la femme aux yeux marrons me lance un sourire moqueur. Je m'empresse de lui décocher mon plus beau regard noir. Semblant choquée, elle accélère la visite du train, et César me lance un gentil regard amusé. Je vois à ses joues qui se creusent qu'il se retient de s'esclaffer devant la tête de chouette trop maquillée que notre hôtesse avait eu. Il est vrai que cela semble un bon sujet de rigolade. Je regrette instantanément qu'Iris et Lyscan ne soient pas là pour rire avec moi. Je secoue fortement la tête. Non, Cora, ne pense pas à eux. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer de nouveau. César semble sentir ma détresse quand il met sa main dans la mienne. Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère et me souffle :

« Elle s'appelle Dilawn Fossel. J'ai vu que tu avais pas l'air de l'écouter tout à l'heure alors je me suis dit que tu le savais pas. »

Je pose doucement les yeux sur cet enfant de deux ans plus jeune que moi. Il a un sens de l'observation aiguë, apparemment. Megara n'aurait pas fait attention à ce genre de détail. Je ferme les yeux et me pince doucement le nez d'un air agacé. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Megara. Je veux être forte, et ce n'est pas en faisant cela que je le serais... Je soupire légèrement. Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis dans le train et depuis cinq minutes je me suis dit ça une bonne centaine de fois. C'est mal parti, tient. Je décide de faire un peu la conversation avec César. Je me demande un peu si je dois m'en faire un allié, pour le protéger. J'aviserais lorsque j'aurais vu les autres tributs. Si ils me semblent trop méchants, je le protégerais. Sinon... Je le protégerais. Je me sens déjà un instinct presque maternel envers lui.

« Mes parents disent souvent que ce prénom veut dire Mer, lui fis-je remarquais.

-Il y a la mer au Capitole ?

-Non, je ne penses pas...

-Alors c'est débile de l'appeler comme ça ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je ris devant sa remarque plus que pertinente. C'est vrai, mais la plupart des personnes ne font pas attention à la signification des prénoms lorsqu'ils nomment leurs bébés. Mon père considère quand à lui que le prénom veut dire beaucoup pour une personne. Layne veut dire « La rue » et Megara est le nom d'une femme ayant vécu il y a longtemps et étant morte pour une vengeance. Mais je ne vois pas trop quel est le rapport avec ce qu'ils sont maintenant. Il n'y a qu'Enola... Cela veut dire « Celle qui est noble », ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'au bout.

« Et moi, que veux dire mon prénom alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, César. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de ce prénom-là, ou alors je ne me souviens plus. Désolée. »

Il hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'est pas grave et poursuit Dillawn Fossel qui a commencé à prendre de l'avance sur nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans une grande pièce pleine de fauteuils et avec une grande télé à écran plat que j'identifie immédiatement comme le salon du train. Je suis soufflée de voir toutes les dorures et les broderies précieuses qu'il y a dans cette simple pièce. Je fermes doucement les yeux. Enola s'est tenue dans cette pièce. Qu'a-t-elle ressenti en la voyant ? A-t-elle pensé à moi ? Autant de questions dont je ne connaîtrais jamais la réponse.

Sur un siège, je vois Latraviata. J'avais dit tout à l'heure qu'elle faisait cinquante ans. C'est vrai, mais en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'elle a mon âge. Des rides de soucis strient son front et ses cheveux sont d'un gris ternes, mais en même temps elle a gardé des rondeurs d'adolescent sur son visage, surtout les joues. Elle semble hors du temps, comme ça. Ses yeux bleus-gris se posent sur nous quelques instants, surtout sur moi. Je sais pourquoi. Elle me reconnaît, je le vois à sa tête. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas plus surprise que cela de me voir ici. C'est normal, peu de monde l'aurait été en connaissant la vérité. Son regard n'exprime aucune émotion, comme si elle se les été fait volé et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une carapace vide. C'est horrible de voir ce que les jeux ont bien pu faire à cette femme qui a l'âge de mes parents.

« Bonjour, tous les deux... Je présume que vous le savez déjà mais je suis Latraviata, votre mentor. Je suis ici pour vous conseiller pour vous éviter de mourir. Enfin, essayer... Je préfères vous prévenir tout de suite. Peu de tributs ont eu des notes supérieure leur évaluations, et si on a parfois des sponsors c'est grâce à la Parade. »

César et moi échangeons un regard entendu. Bien. Nous allons devoir miser sur ce le côté superficiel de notre district. La tenue, la prestance et le sourire seront de mise pour nous sauver la vie. Je me demande ce que nos stylistes vont nous faire comme tenue cette année. Nous avons toujours des costumes intéressants et originaux, mais ils ressemblent à chaque fois à la mode du Capitole, ce qui n'apporte aucune innovation de leur côté. Et qui dit pas de nouveauté dit peu de sponsors. L'interview est aussi un moment fort pour gagner des sponsors. Je souris légèrement. Oh... Je sais déjà quoi dire pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de compliqué. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que... La vérité.

* * *

Nous sommes à une étape que je qualifierais d'importante dans les jeux : le premier repas. Ça peut paraître des paroles de morfales, mais en réalité ce repas est très important, car nous découvrons pour la première fois nos adversaires, sur l'écran géant du salon et après avoir fini le dîner. Mes mains tremblent légèrement à l'idée que je verrais la tête de ceux que nous affronterons et, aussi, qu'ils nous découvriront eux aussi. Je me demande quelle tête j'ai sur ce qui a été filmé. Pas étonnée mais sûrement anxieuse, pas de quoi faire peur à qui que ce soit. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer. Une petite main se pose sur la mienne, et je croise les yeux bleus de César en ouvrant mes paupières. Il est affolé mais tente de le cacher, pour ne pas accroître ma peur. Je lui fait un petit sourire de remerciement qu'il me rend en mille. Ce garçon est gentil et attentionné, sûrement bien trop pour ces jeux. En voulant aider quelqu'un, il pourrait se mettre en danger.

Nous nous installons dans un canapé de duvet rose fuchsia dont la couleur me donne envie de vomir tout ce que je viens d'avaler. Mais je me retiens et regarde la télévision car c'est important pour la suite. Comme nous l'a dit Latra quelques minutes avant, le meilleur moyen de vaincre, c'est de bien connaître son adversaire. Alors allons-y... Pour commencer l'émission, le générique est un mixte de plusieurs morts des années passées. Latra se crispe à côté de moi lorsque l'on montre la mort de sa fille. Simera avait 12 ans à peine lorsqu'elle avait été tirée. Grande pour son âge et de carrure plutôt imposante contrairement à ce dont on s'attendrait pour une fille, elle avait tenu quatre jours avant de glisser sur la glace qui avait constitué son arène et d'aller se fracasser contre des pics. Les carrières l'avaient ensuite trouvées et achevées. Latra nous explique pourquoi il le mette. Le capitole dit que c'est pour montrer qu'il faut toujours faire attention à son environnement. Je crois plutôt que c'est pour la faire souffrir mais je me tais de nouveau. Soudain je me fige. Elle est là... Sa mort... Ils la mettent... Ses yeux gris sont emplis de peur, comme un animal traqué. Elle fuit, encore et encore. Trois carrières sont derrière elles. Elle court, ses cheveux autrefois longs désormais coupés pour ne pas se les prendre dans les yeux en courant. Elle arrive à les distancer, mais elle oublie qu'il n'y a pas que les carrières dans cette arène. Un tribut, que je me souviens être du district 9, arrive juste à ce moment et lui plante une hache au milieu du front. Je ferme les yeux. C'est trop dur pour moi de regarder sa mort de nouveau. Je me rappelle ce déchirement dans la journée. J'étais à l'école, et j'avais soudain eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de mon âme. C'était comme si j'avais soudain eu un coup de poignard dans la poitrine, et je sentais une douleur cuisante à mon front. Quand on m'avait conduit à l'infirmerie, je hurlais de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique, c'était moral. Je savais avant de le voir qu'elle était morte. Je l'avais ressenti.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par la moisson du district 1 qui commence. Les deux tribus sont tous les deux des volontaires, comme c'est une habitude désormais. Les tributs sont entraînés à donner la mort dans ce district, ainsi que dans le 2 et le 4. Le 3 n'en fait pas, à l'étonnement de beaucoup de monde car le plus près du Capitole et indispensable pour les Jeux. Mais une rumeur court dans le pays à propos du fait que c'était par dignité et respect pour les autres qui ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Les habitants du 3 ont toujours été pleins de sagesse à ce qu'il paraît, avec leurs cheveux foncés, leurs peau mate et leur yeux noisette la plupart du temps. Leurs ancêtres auraient été des sauvages qui se coiffaient de plume et qui se peinturluraient le corps mais j'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse être à ce point incivilisés. Je soupire et me reconcentre sur mes adversaires.

Les deux premiers sont très impressionnants. Tous les deux extrêmement grands, le garçon est bâti comme un ours. Je n'arrive pas à voir ses émotions dans son regard noir comme la nuit, mais son sourire cruel et sa façon de passer une main dans ses boucles blonds cendrés montre qu'il est plus que fière d'être là. En fait, j'ai l'impression de voir un coq qui se pavane. La fille n'est pas mieux, elle s'y croit jusqu'au bout. La fille est plus mince mais ses bras montrent quand même qu'elle a des muscles d'aciers qui ne flancheront en rien. Avec des yeux tout aussi noirs et insondables, sa manière de ramener en arrière ses longs cheveux châtains foncés m'exaspèrent déjà. Je me demande si elle ne croit pas être la reine du monde... Ça en a l'air en tout cas. Le district 2 n'est pas mieux. Les deux tributs me semblent de la même famille, et vu leur âge je dirais même des jumeaux. Je serre les poings. Comment peuvent-ils s'imaginer qu'ils pourront tuer l'autre ?! Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait vraiment de perdre la moitié de son âme enfermé dans une deuxième corps. J'ai envie de leur crever leurs yeux bleus hautains et moqueurs, et de leur arracher leurs cheveux châtains. Ils ont l'air moins physiques que les deux du 1 mais il faut toujours se méfier des carrières. Je tilte soudain sur le nom. Megara. La fille s'appelle Megara. Je tente de me reprendre et regarde les autres districts. Je remarque juste que la fille du 3 a des yeux violets, ce que je trouve étrange. Mais il n'y a rien à noter d'autre sur eux. Dans le 4, seul le garçon est volontaire. Il a mon âge, alors que les carrières ont habituellement 17/18 ans. C'est un garçon trapu qui semble sur de lui. Ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur l'assemblé comme si il avait déjà gagné. La fille a 17 ans et des cheveux si blonds qui paressent blancs. Elle semble être une carrière malgré qu'elle ai été tirée au sort, et est plutôt petite, peut-être plus que moi. Quand on passe au 5, je soupire. La fille est une petite aux cheveux blonds mal coiffés, aux yeux d'un bleu électrique étrange et aux joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs. Et surtout elle a 12 ans. Les tributs du 6 n'ont rien de spéciaux à part qu'ils ont les même âges que César et moi. Le garçon du 7 n'est pas impressionnant mais il arrive à se maîtriser pour ne pas avoir l'air pittoresque. La fille, par contre... Environ 16 ans, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts profonds, elle s'est portée volontaire. C'est assez surprenant dans la mesure où il n'y a presque jamais eu de volontaires dans ce districts, comme dans tous ceux où il n'y a pas de carrières. L'air sur d'elle, un sourire ennuyé au visage, on aurait dit que ça l'embêtait d'être là. Ou juste qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela. Quand la caméra fait un gros plan sur elle, on peut voir une cicatrice profonde s'étalant sur sa joue gauche, passant sur son nez et finissant en pointe près de son œil. Elle en a quelques uns sur les bras, et sûrement d'autres ailleurs mais celle-ci est très visible. En fait, ça fait presque froid dans le dos. Nous arrivons ensuite à notre Moisson. Au final, j'ai l'air... Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire... A la fois triste et décidée. Je crois que les autres pourraient voir que j'accepte mon sort. Puis, César arrive en larmes. C'est mauvais pour son image, il aura plus de mal à trouver des sponsors. Quand il arrive sur scène, j'ai un regard attendri. Génial. Je viens de passer pour quelqu'un qui s'entiche des personnes les plus faibles. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis après tout ? Je soupire légèrement et reporte mon attention sur ceux dont je vais à tout prix me méfier : le district 9. Le garçon a 12 ans mais cela ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas sur lui que je m'apitoierais ou pour lequel je fonderais. La fille a environ mon âge, est grande -comme quoi nous avons une Moisson de grands- et ses mouvements fluides laissent supposer une certaine agilité. J'étouffe un cri en voyant le tribut masculin du 10. Il n'a pas d'iris et de pupille. Ses yeux sont entièrement blancs. Il est aveugle. Comment le Capitole peut-il oser envoyer un enfant dans la cécité pour participer à ces jeux sanglants où il n'a aucune chance ?! C'est un pur massacre ! Je serre les poings et me retient fortement pour ne pas blasphémer contre le Capitole et signer ainsi ma mort d'avance. Remarque, pour ce que je suis sure de survivre... Mais Latra me regarde comme pour dire « Ne fais surtout pas ça » alors que Dilawn Fossel a plus un air de « Attention, jeune fille ». Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran où ils sont déjà passés au district 12. Je ne trouve rien de spécial à dire sur eux, mis à part qu'ils sont maigres, pâles, et que leur expression fait penser à des morts vivants. Puis, le générique de fin passe et Latraviata éteint la télé. Elle soupire et se tourne vers nous.

« Méfiez-vous des carrières surtout. Les autres ne devraient pas poser de problèmes, à part peut-être la fille du 7. Je ne sais pas où elle a eu ces cicatrices mais ça pourrait être lors de violentes bagarres. Si elle est encore là, c'est forcément qu'elle y a survécu. »

Nous hochons la tête et nous regardons avec angoisse. Cette fois-ci, c'est enfin clair et net. Les Jeux viennent de commencer.

* * *

_« Coraliane, dépêches-toi de mettre cette robe ! Papa va encore nous disputer si on est en retard à la Moisson !_

_-Je fais comme je peux, ma vieille », répliquais-je aussitôt._

_Je tente de mettre ma robe mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'enfiler. Elle commence à devenir trop petite, cette robe bleue que je mettais déjà il y a quelques années. C'est elle qui a la robe rose, la nouvelle qui a été faite à notre taille. Mais on avait pas assez d'argent pour en acheter deux alors on en a qu'une. Comme on est les premières filles, il a fallu tout nous acheter, et on nous achèteras encore jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse mettre les vêtements de Maman. C'est ainsi que ça marche, et c'est mieux que d'avoir à faire nous-même nos vêtements dans nos vieux draps._

_Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne dans le salon. La télé est en train de passer des extraits de précédents Hunger Games, mais c'est la première fois que je les regarde et ça m'horrifie. Nos parents ont toujours dit qu'on aurait pas le droit de voir des Hunger Games avant l'année qui précéde notre première éligibilité. C'est donc le premier Hunger Games que je verrais, et l'année d'après sera celui où il est probable que nous participions ma sœur et moi. Je me tourne vers elle, mais ce que je trouve n'est pas ma jumelle. J'ai face à moi un squelette, l'emplacement des globes oculaires brillant d'une lueur rouge malsaine. Il avance vers moi une main où pendent encore des lambeaux de chair, mais ce que mes yeux n'arrivent pas à quitter est cette hache plantée au milieu de son crâne. C'est d'outre-tombe que la voix de ma sœur semble sortir, me déclarant comme une évidence, tandis que son squelette passe un doigt aux os cassés sur mon cou qu'il entaille._

_« Cette fois c'est ton tour... »_

Je hurle en me redressant. Je ne sais plus où je suis, mais je porte ma main à ma gorge. Je n'y sens aucun liquide, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on m'a fait une entaille à cette endroit-là. Les ombres de l'obscurité dansent autour de moi, effrayantes et cruelles, comme prêtes à me happer dans leur monde de peine et de souffrance. J'ai peur, je suis figée. Tous ces visages monstrueux n'ont pas forme humaine, mais leur sourire cruel me glace le sang. Un mouvement me fait soudain tomber de mon lit tandis que ce qui me semble être la terre ferme effectue un soubresaut. Le sol sent le bois, mais pas celui de chez moi. Alors qu'une silhouette de ténèbres tend un bras vers moi, je me relève, cours vers cette porte inconnue et me précipite à l'extérieur où je tombe à nouveau. Je pleure de peur, complètement déboussolée, puis la lueur de la lune m'éclaire doucement. Sur l'un des murs, je reconnais le sceau du Capitole, et l'endroit où je suis me reviens soudainement. Je ne suis pas dans une maison inconnue avec des spectres et des démons. Je suis dans un train du Capitole, en route vers les Hunger Games. J'aurais peut-être préféré avoir raison dès le départ.

Je vais dans le salon et demande une boisson chaude à l'un des employés du train. Puis, je m'assois à côté du petit blond qui m'a certainement entendu arriver mais qui se contente pour le moment de regarder les étoiles. J'ai toujours trouvé ces astres beaux, sans pour autant réussir à les différencier l'une de l'autre, mais je l'entends réciter des noms, parfois bien farfelus. Sirius, Arastille... Autant de nom que je n'arriverais sûrement pas à retenir si on me le demandait. Je m'interroge sur cet enfant. Il semble bien inoffensif, mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il captait des détails qui échapperaient à la plupart, et qu'il a une excellente mémoire. Si il échappe au bain de sang, il risque fort de pouvoir tenir un moment.

César finit par se détourner des étoiles et se tourne vers moi. C'est d'un air curieux qu'il me demande :

« C'est toi qui criait tout à l'heure ?

-Tu m'as entendu ? » M'enquis-je.

C'est d'un air nonchalant qu'il hausse doucement les épaules, comme si ma question était quelque peu idiote.

« Tout le train à dû t'entendre. Tu as fais des cauchemars ? Je paris que c'est à cause de ta sœur jumelle qui a été tiré il y a un an. »

Je me fige, incrédule que ce jeune garçon me demande ça de but en blanc. J'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu retenir de moi alors que nous ne nous connaissions même pas dans le district, mais une peur sourde monte soudain en moi. J'ai comme l'impression que l'un de mes plus redoutables adversaires dans l'arène pourrait être ce jeune garçon. A moins que j'arrive à m'en faire un allié comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine.

« C'est exact. Mais toi aussi tu devrais dormir.

-J'ai le mal des transports.

-C'est embêtant. » fis-je remarquer.

Un silence s'installe entre nous et je n'arrive pas à le briser. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, j'ai l'impression de tenir un vase de porcelaine entre deux baguettes instables. Au moindre faux pas, le vase tombe et se brise.

« Pourquoi ? Me demande César.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissée y aller ? »

Je me fige. Personne ne sait rien à part ma famille, je ne vois donc pas trop comment ce gamin de 13 ans pourrait être au courant de quoi que ce soit me concernant ou La concernant.

« Vous étiez identiques, m'explique César comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, mais elle avait une tâche de naissance dans le cou. C'est ce qui vous différenciait. »

Je ferme doucement les yeux et laisse échapper mes larmes. Je me souviens de cette marque de naissance, c'était notre unique différence à nos êtres si communs. Et ce garçon qui a l'époque avait 10 ans s'en était aperçu et même souvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'en reviens pas. Ce garçon m'éttonne à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ? M'informais-je.

-Tu es amie avec Lyscan Switch et Iris Anwo. Tu as un grand frère Layne et un petite sœur Mégara. Ton père est pacificateur et ta père perruquière. Tu es bonne en tir de fléchette. Et tu devrais être morte. Ah, et tu mets souvent tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles pour les enlever de là la minute d'après. J'ai remarqué ça depuis qu'on est entrés. »

Je hoche la tête, confirmant qu'il a raison sur tous ces points. C'est affolant plus que ce que je n'imaginais tout à l'heure. Il espionne. Il serait capable de mémoriser n'importe quoi. Finalement, il me demande :

« Est-ce que tu veux t'allier à moi ? »

Je reste interdite parce que oui, c'est précisément ce que je veux, mais à moins de lire dans mes pensées il n'a pas pu le deviner.

« Comment le devines-tu ?

-Ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu me regardes comme une mère, on dirait que tu me trouves fragile. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine quand tu me regardes. Fragile. Qui peut se briser si facilement.

-Et c'est un mal de penser-ça ? Demandais-je sans comprendre le côté négatif à la chose.

-Pas du tout mais je n'y suis pas habitué, m'explique-t-il.

-Je veux juste t'aider...

-Et à quoi ? A gagner les Hunger Games ? Et te sacrifier pour moi ? Je me doute que tu ne le feras pas, personne ne le ferais. »

Je me tait, plongeant mon regard dans celui de ce petit. Sa façon de parler est étrange, comme un adulte alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Mais le pire, ce sont ses yeux. Il regorge de maturité et d'intelligence. En fait, César semble adulte aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans sa façon de me regarder. On dirait qu'il se demande déjà de quoi j'aurais l'air dans une boite de bois. Je frissonne à cette pensée, puis me rend compte que c'est un garçon plus jeune que moi qui me fait peur. Ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas l'ordre des choses. En temps normal, c'est le petit qui a peur de la grande, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet enfant me fout les chocottes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? Oh, si ça se trouve je rêve encore et tout ça n'est qu'un rêve...

« J'accepte de faire alliance avec toi, Cora. Mais on se trouvera d'autres alliés parmi les tributs, ok ?

-Du moment que ce n'est ni les carrières ni le district 9, ça me va », marmonné-je.

César me fait un grand sourire, tout innocent, comme celui d'un gosse de 8 ans.

« Parfait ! On fait alliance avec d'autres, et arrivé à un moment on les tue. Et si nous sommes encore tous les deux en courses lors du combat final, je te tuerais et je gagnerais les Hunger Games. »

Je déglutis doucement. Voilà ce qui me fait peur chez ce garçon. Il est sur de lui. La plupart des personnes, une fois passée l'annonce des Hunger Games lors desquelles ils pleurent ou presque, tombe dans une sorte de boucle sans fin qui les mène à leur perte bien avant qu'ils ne soient au Capitole. Cela se passe sûrement lorsqu'ils se rendent enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle il sont. Certains pleurent encore plus. D'autres, comme moi, ont des cauchemars. Et la plupart se résignent juste à leur mort. Mais César, après avoir pleurer dans son incompréhension, avait du se résigner non pas à mourir, mais bel et bien à gagner. Et cela pourrait le rendre dangereux. Sa petite voix me coupe soudain dans mes réflexions, me faisant sursauter.

« As-tu déjà vu la mort ?

-Bien sur, tout les ans aux Hunger Games ! » Annonçé-je d'une façon qui laisse présager que je le trouve idiot de poser une telle question.

Il secoue la tête avec fatalité et m'annonce :

« Ça ne suffira pas. Il faut plus que ça. Moi j'ai déjà vu la mort en vrai. D'ailleurs..., ajoute-t-il en marquant une pose théâtrale, c'est parce que j'ai vu la mort en face que je vais gagner... »

Sur ces mots, il se lève et s'en va, me laissant l'impression d'être dans un songe. Mais la chaleur brulante de la tasse de chocolat qu'on m'apporte la minute suivante me fait bien comprendre que tout est vrai. César, 13 ans, est près à me tuer après que nous aillons formé une alliance. Et je ne suis pas sure que ce soit moi qui remporterais ce combat.

* * *

**Avec comme toujours l'espoir de faire le chapitre suivant rapidement.**


End file.
